


Some blood and tears

by Osaris



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osaris/pseuds/Osaris
Summary: Sam and Dean leave for Missouri for an affair of 2 campers who have been attacked, they think it's the job of a werewolf.But they will discover more than that, things beyond their imagination. They will reunite with an old acquaintance, whom they once raised with Bobby.Hang in there, there will be blood, tears and laughter.





	1. Chap 1/ Ep 1: The encounter

C'est une fanction, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Warner Bros et Eric Kripke. L'histoire se déroule après la saison 15.

* * *

**_Quelque part dans le Missouri_ **

C'était l'après-midi, deux hommes ont dressé leurs tentes pour passer le week-end dans les bois. L'un a allumé le feu tandis que l'autre est allé chercher du bois. Quand il est revenu, ils se sont assis devant le feu. Ils buvaient leurs bières lorsqu'ils ont entendu le grincement des branches.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était? Demandez-en un.

-Un animal, répond son amie. 

Les crépitements recommencent.

-Il se rapproche Bryan.

-Peut-être que c'est une biche ou autre chose, nous sommes dans les bois et c'est normal d'entendre du bruit.

All of a sudden, a huge beast appeared, it was massive and looked like a wolf. Its size was enormous and its color was black with yellow eyes. They got up and started running. The beast chased them and managed to catch one by the shoulder. Another beast pushed the other one to the ground, it too looked like a giant wolf. It saw its yellow eyes staring at its face and began to tremble with all its body and wondered what these monsters want. 

Suddenly, the one who was holding his friend by the shoulder began to clench his jaw, we could hear his bones breaking his blood squirting, he screamed in pain and then nothing. The animal began to tear him to pieces. 

The beast holding the guy on the ground, opened its mouth to grab him by the throat, he screamed and closed his eyes, but then another beast came out of the bushes. She looked like the monsters that had attacked them. 

She attacked the one holding him to the ground. The man gets up, but the one who had killed his friend grabs him by the shoulder and screams in pain. The other two beasts were fighting together, the one that had arrived managed to kill him by tearing his neck to pieces.

She rushes towards the other monster, grabs it by the paw and pulls. The beast lets go of the man, who begins to run, but wavers. He leans on a tree, he was losing a lot of blood from his wounds. Then the one that had arrived to save him comes towards him, he could barely see her, his vision was blurred and vanishis.

**_In the Men of Letters Bunker_ **

Sam was in the kitchen making breakfast, Dean joins him in his pajamas. When they're done, Dean leaves to get dressed while Sam does the dishes.

Dean had finished dressing when a phone rang. He opens his drawer and takes it: "Hello.

-Agent Kripke ...

-Yes it's me.

-Hello I am Sheriff Baird, I have a colleague who gave me your number, he said to me that you were specialists in cases which are out of the ordinary. I would need your help. "

Dean closed his eyes with a sigh, he wanted to hang up.

-You are still here ?

-Yes, tell me what's happening to you.

**[...]**

Dean joins Sam who was at the library: "I have a case for us.

-Dean we already talked about it, call someone else to take care of it.

-You afraid that I will die again?

-Yes, I'm scared Dean. Put yourself in my shoes Dean from what I've been through, carried your body to the car, got you ready for the stake. We were given a second chance to be able to live together again, don't waste it. The hunt is over for me.

-Sam, I need to feel useful again, to hunt, to save people. You understand Sam, I need this.It's been a month since we almost didn't get out of the bunker. Come on, and I promise I'll be very careful, but unfortunately we can't prevent accidents."

Sam blows: "It's ok, but I warn you, you don't put yourself in danger and be careful.

-Don't worry, I wait for you in the car,Dean replies, tapping him on the shoulder."

_**Arrive in Missouri** _

Sam and Dean arrive at the morgue where the sheriff is waiting for them.

-Sheriff Baird, Agent Kripke, we spoke on the phone. This is Agent Skinner,Dean says, shaking hands.

-I've never seen anything like this in my entire career, the sheriff added, starting to walk.

He enters the autopsy room, the sheriff opens the drawer where the body was. He removes the sheet, Dean and Sam was shocked to see the body.

-Waouh! exclaimed Dean. There's almost nothing left of it.

-His friend who was with him survived the attack, it was a hiker who was passing by that he found. He's here in the hospital, the sheriff explains. They had gone camping, then in the evening they were attacked by two huge beasts. The one who survived told me it was wolves the size of a horse. I'm dumped, that's why I called you. Well, I'll leave you to it, I've got work to do, here's the report.

-Thank you Sheriff, Sam adds.

Sam looks at the report: "The coroner marks that he died from a crushed rib cage, his heart and lungs were crushed."

-We know he is not a werewolf, his bites are too big. I've never seen this before. We should go and interview the victim to see what he has to say about the beasts that attacked them,adds Dean. 

Sam puts the sheet back on the victim and closes the drawer. They leave the morgue and head to the room. A doctor shows him his room: "Go slowly, he is still very shaken by what he has been through.

-Thank you doctor, concludes Dean. 

They enter the room.

-Hello Bryan , we are forest agents and we would like you to tell us about what happened to you yesterday, Sam asks.

He stirred, wincing, his eyes filled with fear and grabbed Sam's jacket.

\- They were not ordinary wolves , they came straight out of hell. I see their yellow eyes again when I close my eyes and I still feel his breath, he stutters.

Sam took his hand holding his jacket, Bryan coughed.

-I was told it was just wolves and that I had made up this monster story because of the trauma. But it was not my imagination, I saw my friend get her breast crushed and then eviscerated before my eyes.

He coughed again, Dean gives him a glass of water which he drinks at once.

-If I'm alive it's thanks to this beast, it looked like monsters. Without his intervention, I would be dead.

They look at each other and turn around.

-I have never heard of a monster as such, we would have to look in the database of men of letters to see what we can find on these monsters. Dean whispers .

Sam nods at her and they turn around.

-Thank you, sir, for this information, get well good. Goodbye, said Sam.

They come out of the room, Dean turns to his brother: "We should go and interview that hiker who took him to the hospital to see what he has to say,I feel he is involved in this affair. We're gonna go see the sheriff to give me his address. "

**[...]**

They go to the police station, Sam is waiting for Dean in the car . He looks on his tablet to see what he can find on these monsters, he comes across a file and was surprised while reading it. Dean comes back and gets into the car.

-Look what I found, you're going to like it, Sam said, passing him the tablet.

\- No, that's not true ! Dean wondered. She looks like the one Bobby raised . The monsters we are looking for would be Lyry. We are going to go see this hiker to clarify all that, he's in a motel.

He starts the car and heads to the motel. They ask the manager for his room number. They approach the room when they realize that the door is open, they start to run to see inside. They take their weapons and go back to the room, she was completely turned upside down. Blood was strewn on the ground and there were traces of a struggle.

In the middle of the room, was a motionless beast that had the appearance of a wolf covered in blood, Dean comes forward with the weapon in front and approaches her. He crouches down and puts his hand in front of his snout: "He's breathing ." Sam lowers his gun and walks towards him, he looks at his necklace ; it was black in color, at the front was a rectangle made of steel with a name written on it.

-His name is Aurus, Sam said looking at the inscription.

Suddenly a man appears in front of the door, Sam and Dean get up suddenly and point their weapons at him. The man comes in: "What have you done?"

-It's not us, we came to see you for the story of the campers who were attacked, Sam answers.

-Who are you? Dean asks.

-I am Aramiel protector of Aurus . And who are you?

-Me is Sam and he is Dean.

-You are the famous Sam and Dean that Aurore often told me about you. 

They lower their weapons then he walks towards Aurus who starts to wake up , he takes a towel and wraps it around his neck to make a bandage.

-Sam are that you can get me a glass of cold water? Aramiel asks.

Sam goes to get a glass of water and gives it to him, he wets Aurus ' head , he shakes his head and starts to fidget in all directions. 

-It's all right my handsome , it's nothing. Wait, I'll help you get up. 

He helped her up, his paws were shaking and he was still groggy. 

-What happened? Ask Aramiel.

-We were both sleeping in bed waiting for you, Aurus answers telepathically. Then all of a sudden the door was smashed and a man came in. Aurore threw it at him, grabbing him by the throat, another man came in, took out his Taser and shot him. I rushed at him, I jumped on him. He pulled out a knife, scraped my neck and someone hit me on the head and I lost consciousness. We have to find Aurore, she is in danger.

He advances towards the exit, but wobbles and falls. He gets up, Aramiel holds him by his necklace : "We'll find her, don't worry. First, we'll treat your wound, then we'll talk with them to explain the situation.Agree? "

Aurus nods at him with his head and turns to Sam and Dean.

-Follow us to our motel, we'll be able to better discuss all this," explains Dean.

**[...]**

They arrive at the motel, Dean leaves to get something to eat and Sam accompanies them to their room. He takes out of Dean's bag, compresses and alcohol. Aurus was seated next to the table, Aramiel leans down to remove the napkin and takes a closer look at the wound : " You were lucky, the blade didn't go too deep in the skin." »Sam gives him the compress soaked in alcohol, Aramiel places him on the wound. Aurus didn't move, he closed his eyes.

Aramiel wipes with a dry compress : " It's over, Aurus." He kisses her on the head, then Aurus goes to bed between the two beds. Dean returns at the same time with food and beers and then they sit down to eat.

\- Go and tell us in detail about your coming here and who are these monsters who attacked these campers ? Dean asks, wiping his hands.

-We come from another world , we come from the world of Albion .

\- You shouldn't be alive, God destroyed all these worlds. Long story.

-I can not give you an answer to this subject, I'm sorry. So in our world we are waging a war against the soul eater, he is a mighty wizard. He enslaves men and lyry with his black magic ...

-They are called the unclean bloods,explains Aurus.

-...Then a month ago, our villages began to be attacked. They were kidnapping children. By torturing one of his soldiers, he told us that he was using the children to make them hybrids.

-How do they make these hybrids? Dean asks himself as he takes a sip of beer.

-With alchemy.

Dean swallows his sip, and looks at him and Sam strangely.

-Alchemy doesn't exist, says Sam with a slight smile. 

-In your world, but not mine.

-That's cool,Dean whispers as he drinks his beer.

-Then two days ago a source told us that soldiers came to your world to kidnap children to make hybrids. Me, Aurus and Aurore came here to find her children and prevent them from being served as guinea pigs.

-How do you get from your world to ours? asks Sam. 

-We can pass between your world with this medallion, it uses the energy of our soul to open a portal.

He shows her the pendant, there was a symbol engraved on it.

\- Then while reading the newspaper the day before yesterday, we found an article that said that a bus bringing children back from a school had disappeared and until yesterday, no trace of them had been found. It was when I took Aurore to relieve herself in the woods that at least part of them were found. Those who attacked the campers were in the woods looking for food, unfortunately these men paid the price. When I took this camper to the hospital, the police came to question me. When I had finished with them, I took Aurore to the motel, then I went to burn the bodies to prevent the police from finding them. After, then you know the rest.

Sam opens his computer: "You say the bus disappeared 3 days ago. I have the police report, there were 25 children on board and he says the bus was found in an old factory. They had to transfer the children to another vehicle. 

-It would be necessary to go and see, Aurus will be able to find them thanks to the smell, adds Aramiel."

They finish eating, then they each go with their car to the place where the bus was found. They go inside and Aurus starts to sniff to find a smell.

\- I found something, it is the smell of frightened children and several unclean bloods. They are mounted in a truck carrying livestock, says he .

-You found all this while sniffing on the ground, Dean is surprised.

-I can follow them with the smell of the truck, follow me,said Aurus , starting to run.

**[...]**

They get into their car and follow Aurus . He had been running for over 20 minutes, they had left town and were in the countryside. Aurus stops, sniffs on the ground and in the air, then walks away. He stopped in front of a dirt road. He was panting very hard, Aramiel gives him a drink and congratulates him on what he has done.

-This is where the truck has turned, I can smell it and the smells of its impure blood, he announces as he drinks his bowl of water. I hear men screaming and fidgeting, I also hear children crying too. It s are knocking Aurore. 

He rushes, but Aramiel holds him by necklace.

-You're stupid, you're running straight to death.We don't know how many lynyry are with these men. We need a plan.

-We have the trunk full of weapons, me, I say we go ahead and kill them all! exclaims Dean.

-They had to protect the place with magic that prevents the guns from working.

-Does that exist ?

-Yes, it was even us who invented it. I'm going to look for reinforcements in my world.

He opens the back of his van, takes out the equipment and puts it in front of Sam and Dean's feet. It touches the plate of the Aurus collar, a symbol appears, Aurus shakes up and triples his height. Aramiel strokes his neck, he puts a beast skin on his back, passes a strap over his chest, tightens it and descends the stirrups.

-Voilà, you are ready, you wait for me and no foolishness in my absence,he said, hugging Aurus head tightly.

He touches her necklace , a portal opens and the crossbeam. Aurus was not holding still, he was going around in circles. Sam and Dean were getting ready for the confrontation, they were nervous. Dean closes the trunk and they were standing on the hood of the car.

**[...]**

Aramiel appears accompanied by two protectors and their lyry.

-Barakis protector of Thorgris, said one while bending down. 

-Azvorg protector of Thormiel, adds the other one bending down too.

-I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean, Sam continues, pointing to him with his hand. 

-I explained the situation to them, they will help us save her children and Aurora,continued Aramiel. They have to wait for us in front of the building, well armed. We will use my vehicle as a shield, one of them will have to drive it. The other will go with Thorgris and Barakis to find the children and Aurore.

\- I'm going to drive the van, continued Dean.

Everyone gets into position, Sam approaches Dean who is standing next to the vehicle.

-Take care of yourself, come back alive, you better,said Sam, patting him on the shoulder.

-You too, be careful,Dean concluded.

They follow each other and then separate before arriving at the farm. Barakis comes down from Thorgris and they lurk in the bush waiting for the right moment. Dean was waiting for Aramiel's signal, he walked towards the vehicle to see him: "You're going to drive with the high beam, we will be behind the van and when we are close to them, we will shoot pretty arrows at them."

Dean nods to him yes , then starts the van and wait. The others who were carpeted leave in the direction of the farm, Barakis draws his sword. Sam was next to Keriel pulling out his machete.

-The kids are in that barn in the distance, I can smell them,Thorgris says, smelling the air. I also hear them stirring, I think they will soon bring the children into our world.

They are heading towards the building. 

**[...]**

Aurus was in front of Thormiel , they were stamping impatiently. The protectors pat their necks to calm them.

\- For Aurore ! Aramiel and Azvorg shout , waving their crossbows.

\- Go for it ! Aramiel yells. 

Dean steps on the pedal and goes full speed ahead. He sees two impure bloods with their mounts in front of him, he presses the gas pedal.They were dazzled with the headlights and did not move. Aurus and Thormiel each stand on one side of the van, their protectors aim with their crossbows and shoot.

They succeed in killing the two men, Aurus and Udoriel attack the two Lyry who did not have time to react. Dean stopped a little further and get out of the vehicle . Aramiel and Azvorg arrive near him, dismount and congratulate the lyrys.

-The fight was fast, let's go see where the others are, exclaims Azvorg .

They arrive in the yard and they walk towards the barn.They discovere a corpse of a enslaved lyry and a man a little farther away.Barakis came to meet them: "We found the children, they are a little further away. We arrived in time, they had opened a portal. For the moment we haven't found Aurore yet. Thorgris went to look for her.

-I'll get her too, said Aurus.

The others go to see the children, they were all there. Sam reassured them then went to his brother : "So how did it go?"

-Yes, there were only two to stand guard, Dean replied. 

Suddenly a howl was heard.

-It's Aurus, he must have found Aurora, exclaims Aramiel. Stay there Sam and Dean with Barakis and Azvorg, I'm going to go with Thormiel.

**[...]**

He climbs on his back Thormiel and hurries. He arrives at the place, they see Aurus fight with a lyry and its master. Thorgris emerges from the gloom , grabs the man who slams him to the ground violently and rips his heart out. Aurus kills the lyry . Aramiel descend of Thormiel : " You and Thorgris will join the others while I and Aurus go to find Aurore." They are leaving.

-Aurore is over there, I heard her, he said, starting to leave.

They find Aurora muzzled, tied with a rope to her neck and legs, blindfolded, she was covered with blood. Aramiel walks towards her : "Don't worry Aurore, it's me you fear nothing, I'm going to untie you." He takes off her headband and muzzle, Aurore licks her face. He cuts the ropes and examines her wounds: "It should be all right. I have a surprise for you, there's Sam and Dean here. "Aurore was excited, even though her legs were shaking.

They go towards them, Aurus helped Aurore to walk. She stopped in front of Sam, they looked at each other face to face without saying a word. Aurora started to cry, Sam walked towards her. Aurore put her head on his shoulder and began to moan. Sam caressed her: "I missed you my beautiful one. "He kisses her and wipes her tears.

Dean comes back with Barakis and Azvorg who had helped him erase the traces. Dean didn't move, his eyes were filled with hatred. 

\- Where were you Aurore ? Don't count on me to hug you, Dean yells. I would never forgive what you did to Bobby. We were your family ...

He points his finger at Aurore.

-... He considered you as his child , you were everything to him, everything you hear me Aurore. Because of you Bobby wasn't the same anymore...

He walks towards Aurore, Sam holds him back.

-... He often asked me if it was his fault that you left and he died with this burden on his heart ! 

Aurore's hairs began to bristle, her blue eyes were filled with rage and began to growl.

-Dean ! she screams raising her head high, look at my body, look at my scars, all I endured was for you, for Bobby...

She started to cry.

-... I endured a thousand sufferings so that one day I could see you again. I have known hunger, thirst, I have been hit, beaten, whipped. You were my only family, how could I have abandoned you. I beg your pardon Dean, sorry for everything. If I could go back and change that, I would.

She bends down and lifts her right front paw.

-You have to touch his paw to tell him that you forgive him, explains Aramiel.

Dean does the gesture, Aurore gets up and turns to leave. Dean sighs , he touches the back of Aurore who turns around. He takes his head in his arms, he began to cry : "I beg your forgiveness for taking me away, I cannot imagine all the suffering you have suffered to see us again."He caresses her, Aurore closes her eyes and listens to the beating of her heart. Dean wipes her tears and kisses her. 

Sam part appeler la police, tandis que Dean, Barakis et Azvorg finissent de couvrir leurs traces. Les Lyry vont au van avec Aramiel, retirent leur équipement et les font revenir à la normale. Les Lyry montent dans la camionnette et Aramiel part se garer à côté de Baby et attend.

**[...]**

Barakis et Azvorg arrivent vers lui et attendent l'arrivée de Sam et Dean qui étaient avec la police. Ils arrivent peu de temps après, Sam se dirige vers Aramiel qui l'attendait au volant du van: "Nous vous invitons à venir avec nous chez nous."

-Il n'y a pas de problème, on vous suit, ajoute Aramiel.

-Puis-je monter dans la voiture avec toi? Demande Aurore.

\- Oui, réponds Sam. 

Sam ouvre la porte sur le côté de la camionnette, puis Aurore le suit vers l'impala en remuant la queue.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this suite to my Grandpa Andrée, whom I never knew and whom I would have liked to know him.
> 
> Sam and Dean have found Aurore after so many years, they return to the bunker with those they met. A friend will visit them, a discovery will surprise them, old memories will resurface, and laughter will be heard.

* * *

_**In the van** _

The lyrys took advantage of the trip to sleep, Aurus had placed his head on the flank of Thorgris. The protectors were in front.

-They are nice, I think, said Barakis, they offers us board and lodgingMoreover, I am not even dressed for the occasion.

-It's okay, we're the same, says Azvorg.

-And how nice they are, added Aramiel.

Thorgris stretches out and goes back to sleep.

-I did not expect that one day I would tread this world, pursues Barakis.

-So am I, concluded Azvorg.

_**In the impala** _

Aurore had placed his head on the front seat, Sam caressed it. She wags her tail: " I have never given up hope, I knew that one day, I you would see again. If I am still alive, it is thanks to you."

-We thought we'd never see you again, then time passed and we forgot you, Dean said in a firm voice.

-So much has happened in 15 years, adds Sam.

\- What happened to you? 

**[...]**

They arrive at the bunker, when Dean opens the door, they were amazed by the beauty of the place.

-Waouh ! It's beautiful, exclaims Barakis.

-And you haven't seen anything yet, there are great showers with good water pressure, Dean adds smiling.

They come down the stairs, Thorgris trots off towards the library and sniffs the room.

\- They belong to you ? Barakis asks.

-No, he's not ours, Sam answers, he belonged to men of letters.

\- You said men of letters, exclaims Aramiel, me and Aurus we work for them. I knew their origin was from your world, but I never thought that one day I would see one of their installations. Can I visit it ?

-Yes, of course, Dean answers.

Aramiel, Dean and Aurus leave. Thorgris and Thormiel are at the edge of the staircase leading to the library and Aurore was lying next to it. Sam turns, looking at his cellphone to Barakis : " I have a friend who comes here, you will see, her very nice. In the meantime, I'm gonna go take a shower."

-Okay, no problem, said Barakis, looking at the table in the middle of the command center.

Sam leaves, Barakis whistles and Thorgris arrives with Thormiel.

-To thank them for their welcome, you will help me prepare the table. Aurore have a rest, explains Barakis.

Barakis and the Lyrys go to the kitchen, they find what they need. Thorgris and Thormiel carry the plates and Barakis the tablecloth. Azvorg helps him push the tables, Barakis notices the initials engraved on one of them. He puts down the tablecloth and the plates.

He goes into the kitchen to get the cutlery, while the lyrys put the plates with Azvorg. The table was set when Aramiel returns with Dean.

-Thank you for the visit Dean, you come Aurore we will wash and treat you, announces Aramiel.

Aurore got up painfully, his flank made him suffer. She follows Aramiel towards the showers.

\- I'll take care of preparing the meal, Dean adds.

-I come to help you, concludes Barakis.

He accompanies Dean in the kitchen with Aurus and Thorgris.

**[...]**

Sam was coming out of his room when he met Aramiel and Aurora.

-Sam you want to help me shower her? Ask for Aramiel.

-Of course, answers Sam.

  
They arrive at the showers, Aurore enters one of them and Aramiel turns on the tap. The water flowing from her black fur was reddish, Aurora closes her eyes and listens to Aramiel and Sam's heartbeat.

Aramiel turns off the water and Sam helps him rub it with soap. Aurore shows her fangs when Sam touches her flank wound, Aramiel reassures her by caressing her neck. When they have finished soaping her, Sam turns the water back on. Aurore breathes calmly, hot water was good for him, on his sore body.

Aramiel hums and extinguishes the water. Aurore shakes herself and gets out of the shower. Sam puts a towel on his back and wipes it, Aramiel takes the opportunity to look at his wound : "It's really not beautiful, but I've seen worse. We'll disinfect it and put a bandage on it, but I've seen worse. We're going to disinfect it and put a bandage on it."

-We are going to go to the infirmary to treat her.

-I follow you. 

**[...]**

Donna arrives, puts a bag on the table in the command center and walks towards the library where Dean was there.

\- Hi, how are you ? Dean asks, giving him a hug.

-I'm fine, I did a hunt not far away and I said to myself that I was going to come see you, answers Donna, in addition you set the table for me, it was not necessary .

\- That , is for our guests. They helped us solve a case. Here they are.

Donna stayed to store when she saw the lyrys: « Waouh! What's that? They're beautiful. »She gets closer to them, the lyrys pulls up the lips, growling.

\- They must not approach them like that, Madam! Shouts Barakis who comes near them and signals them to calm down.

He moves closer to her and stands beside her: "You have to wait for them to come towards you, then you put one hand on their head, and they will put their muzzle on the other hand. It's their way of saying hello and it's also a sign of respect."

Aurus moves towards her first, she doesn't move and executes the gesture. The others followed.

-I'm sorry sir... Donna asks, shaking his hand.

-My name is Barakis protectors of Thorgris, interrupted Barakis .

-Me, it's Thorgris,he said.

-Me Aurus, he adds.

-And I'm Thormiel, he replies.

-They speak in my head. What exactly are they ?

-These are a Lyrys and yes he speaks. He communicates telepathically and they do a lot more than that.

He puts his hand on Thorgris' locket, who shakes himself and takes his true size.

-Waouh !

-Donna couldn't believe her eyes, she was speechless in front of Thorgris.

-It's all right big boy, back to normal.

Thorgris returns to his normal size and Barakis rests his hand on his medallion.

-On the medallion, there is an a symbol that allows us to control their size , thus avoiding accidents.

\- I've never heard of this species.

-This is normal, we are not from your world. We come from another world.

-Waouh !

Sam, Aramiel and Aurore arrive, she approaches Donna, who makes the gesture to greet her.

-And this is Aurore, added Barakis.

Donna watched her walk towards the library, she was horrified to see all those marks on her back. Dean leaves with Sam to get the food while the others settle down. Donna was at the end of the table with Aurora on her left, Aurus was next to her, and Aramiel was standing on her right.

Barakis stood in front of Donna, next to him was Thorgris, Azvorg was on her right, and Thormiel stood beside him. Sam and Dean arrive with the dishes, put them down and sit face to face. They begin to help themselves, the protectors serve the Lyry, cut the meat and then help themselves.

-It's super good, thank you for the good meal and for your welcome, says Azvorg with a full mouth.

-So you know men of letters? Ask Dean, reserving himself some mashed potatoes.

-I know what I have been told about them, replies Aramiel, the men of letters who lived in your world were in search of knowledge, to fight evil. Everything in here comes from, at least part of it, from our world. Spells, potions, knowledge of creatures.

-Waouh! Sam exclaims, reserving wine for himself.

-My great-grandfather,says Barakis, used to tell me that every year the monks would open a portal for them to come and see us. It was a feast in every town, the men of letters brought presents and they told us what was happening in their world. Then one day, it all stopped.

-Men of letters opened a portal,Aramiel adds, they said that they were the last ones, that a powerful evil had decimated them. Then they allied themselves with the monks who were leading the hunt before they came. That's all we know about them, unfortunately. Then, I'm super happy to have seen this place that I've heard so much about, I never thought that one day I would be sitting here, where all the knowledge is gathered.

-You say you hunt monsters, so how do you kill a vampire? Ask Dean.

-Dean!

-What? I'm just asking.

-We decapitate his head, Aramiel answers.

-A werewolf?

-A silver bullet in the heart, adds Barakis.

-Then as you want to know our knowledge about hunting, a demon, either exorcise it or kill it. I always have my dagger with me.

He opened his jacket and showed the handle of his knife, Dean was surprised when he saw it.

-I know that dagger,Dean asks, we have the same one. I'll go get it.

He gets up from his chair and leaves. Sam takes the opportunity to clear the table with Aramiel. The lyrys settles between the two book racks on the left side of the room. Dean comes back, puts the knife on the table and Aramiel does the same. That was the exact copy.

-You know that this knife comes from the forges of our world, explains Aramiel, how is it that you have one?

-Long story,replies Dean.

-I bet you have no idea how it is made, I have never set foot in forges, in addition it is forbidden for those who do not work there but I know two things about the manufacture. In the molten steel, we pour salt, ingredients, then we forge the blade with a spell and here is a knife that kills demons.

-It will have taken years later to know where this knife came from, adds Sam.

\- Tell me what your world is like, I'm curious," asks Donna.

-It's vast, the landscapes are grandiose, explains Aramiel, There are 2 large continents, one where humans live and the other Lyry and other animals. We don't have all of your technology, we just live. In the continent of men there are different regions. In the north, it is a very mining region, in the south it is very mountainous and there is a lot of forest. In the continent of Lyry, there are several regions: agricultural, mining and forestry, and it's still very wild. Why don't you come with us? I'll give you the tour, and in three days you'll be back home.

-It's okay, I can't wait to see that. Sam, Dean are you coming with me?

-Surely not,Dean contests, I'm very property here.

-Dean, it would do us good to let go after what we've been through,adds Sam in a firm voice.

\- In addition, I would show the institute of men of letters of our world, adds Aramiel.

Dean sighs, he turns his head to the side: " It's okay."

-Great ! exclaims Aramiel. I' get what it takes to drink at this. 

He goes to the command center, he searches his bag and brings back a bottle. It contained a translucent liquid, comparable to water, and it had a figurine inside.

He passes the bottle to Dean, Sam goes to get some glasses and comes back.

-What is this ? I hope it's not water, Dean asks.

He passes the bottle to Dean, Sam goes to get glasses and comes back.

-What's that? I hope it's not water, Dean asks.

-No, it is plum.

-What? Sam asks himself his eyes wide.

-It's true you can't know that, it's water of life or gnole. It's alcohol.

-Water of life, sounds good for a name of alcohol, says Dean looking at the bottle a little closer.

He takes off cork stopper, the smell was very strong. He pours a small amount into the glasses and everyone helps themselves.

-Let's toast to this victory against our enemy, so that this war will not last, to thank you for your welcome, to welcome you to our world which I hope you will enjoy, said Azvorg raising his glass.

They all raise their glasses, toast to and drink. Sam, Dean and Donna almost choked, Dean slapped his fist on the table while coughing, while Donna was blowing with her left hand in front of her mouth, and Sam had turned all red, you could see his neck vein. The protectors laughed at their reactions.

\- What is this alcohol, it is extremely strong. You can feel it right down to the stomach , Dean says putting his hand on his stomach .

\- This one, she is over 80 years old, explains Aramiel, it comes from my grandfather, he made it.

-Why is there a figurine inside ? Sam asks, scraping her sip.

-It is to decorate the bottle, to give it a little more charm.

He retrieves the bottle and brings it back to his bag.

\- I'll never drink that again, Dean confides, I'll stick to whiskey and beer. I can still feel it.

**[...]**

Dean comes back with beers and distributes one to everyone.

-I have a question for you, Barakis asks, forgive me if this offends you. When I pushed this table, I noticed that 2 first names were inscribed, Jack and Castiel. I suppose they are of great importance to you for having written them in wood.

Sam and Dean look into each other's eyes, they were silent, Dean drinks.

-Did I say something wrong?

-No, answer Sam.

-They sacrificed themselves so that we could be a better life, Dean adds, so that we could be free.

-Me and all here also hope that we have the right to a better life and to be again free, continued Azvorg, on those I will leave you, I'm tired, Thormiel you're coming.

\- I'll do the same, said Aramiel, getting up from his chair.

-I'm following you, Barakis added, I'll take Thorgris outside first to stretch his paws. Good night to you.

-I'll go with you Barakis, Donna continued, I need to get some things from the car.

They left, Aurore followed Thorgris with Barakis and Donna.

**[...]**

The lyry and their protectors were asleep, Aurus was in the library with Sam and Dean.

-You realize Sam,Dean said looking at him, if we hadn't had that second chance, we never would have known where most of the knowledge of men of letters comes from.

-When Barakis talked about initials, Sam explains, I remember when we wrote our names, what we said that day. I told myself that I never left this bunker, I abandoned it, I let all this knowledge wither away. I couldn't stay here when you were dead, there were too many memories of you. I closed the door and I never came back.

-Now we're back, Sam. Forget about it, it's all in the past. I'm going to bed, good night Sam.

He gets up and leaves. Aurus gets up and walks over to Sam: " I feel that something is bothering you.

-It's Dean, when we went back on the road to go hunting, I was afraid to lose him again, to relive what I experienced. We were given a second chance to live together, and he goes off on the first hunt, knowing that he can die, because that's what he wants, to die like that. But I am not ready to lose him again.

-He came back alive Sam, you're part of a whole, no more, no less. We are just an ant in the vastness around us. Since one must die, might as well choose how to leave. Your brother made his choice, it's up to you to accept it. He will die sooner or later, now enjoy every moment with him as if it were the last day. Don't spoil this gift from heaven, take it as a fresh start with your brother.

Sam finishes drinking his beer.

-I'm going to bed.

-I'll follow you, Aurus said yawning, Aramiel must be waiting for me.

They come down the steps of the library and head down the hallway.

**[...]**

Aurore was in bed with Dean, she gets up and goes to the kitchen to go drink. When she goes back to bed, she sees a light in Sam's room. She approaches her door and pushes her. Sam was reading a book. 

-I had gone to drink, then I saw the light and I allowed myself to go inside, said Aurore.

-Come if you want, Sam adds, tapping the bed.

Aurore climbs on the bed: "Oh, that I'm old." She lies down next to Sam and puts her head on his thighs: "You remember when you were little, the stories you used to tell me before sleeping under the sheet. Can you do the reading, in memories of the good old days?"

-Of course.

Aurora lies down on her flank, puts her head on the pillow and closes her eyes.

- _Gavroche had only fallen down to stand up, he remained seated on his seat, a long trickle of blood streaked his face, he raised both arms in the air, looked sideways from where the blow had come from and began to sing._

Sam looked at Aurora, she was breathing calmly. He put his hand on her flank and bent down to kiss her. Aurore moves her head: "Good night Sam," then goes back to sleep.

-Good night to you too, my beautiful one, answers Sam.

He turns off the light, settles in his bed and falls asleep hugging her.


	3. Chap 2/ Episode 2(Part 1): Albion

* * *

Dean gets up and heads into the kitchen, everyone was there.  
  


-Hello! exclaimed everyone.  
  


He goes to the table and sits down. He takes a piece of bread, spreads it with jam and eats it. Sam brings him a cup of coffee and sits down in front of him.  
  


\- You have sleep well? Sam asks.

-Like a baby,Dean answers, raising his cup.

-So are you ready for the big adventure? Questions Aramiel who was standing in front of them.

-I look forward, Dean said, smiling slightly.

-We are going to take the lyrys out, then we are leaving.  
  


The protectors and the lyrys leave, Donna sits down next to Sam.   
  


-I haven't slept all night, adds Donna, so much, that I was excited to see another world. Who would have thought that one day I would tread another land? I wonder what we'll find out. It's stupid that I forgot my camera, luckily I have my phone. I leave you to, I'll finish packing my suitcase.  
  


She gets up and leaves. Dean finishes drinking his coffee, then gets up, takes a plate, helps himself to the scrambled egg and sits down.  
  


\- I'm going to pack my bag, I'll let you finish, said Sam getting up, you'll do the dishes.  
  


He puts his plate in the sink and leaves.

**[...]**

Everyone was waiting for Dean at the command center. He arrives with his bag and a backpack.  
  


\- It's okay everyone, we can go, announces Aramiel.  
  


He puts his hand on his locket, a portal opens, everyone walks through it and arrive a room. The walls were stone, you could see beams on the ceiling, a large door was to their right, and the floor was covered with dark parquet. 

A man was seated in front of a large wooden table, he gets up and walks towards them: " _Bonjour à tous, je vois qu'on à de nouveau arrivant de la terre des hommes de lettres_ _(_ Hello everyone,I see that we have new arrivals from the land of men of letters.)

-Ah yes, I forgot to tell you that here we speak French.

-Sorry, It will be years since it has not happened, I'll get the register. Aramiel give me the locket please"

Aramiel unties his necklace and gives it to him, he goes to a room to the right of the table, comes back with a big book and puts it on the table.

-Come on over, the protectors and the Lyry can go,the man said, showing them the way out.  
  


Sam, Dean and Donna walk up to him, he blows on the book, a pile of dust flies up which makes Dean cough. He opens, takes a quill, dipping it in an inkwell.  
  


\- Tell me your names.

-I'm Donna Hanscum, H-A-N-S-C-U-M,she announces, putting her hand on his chest.

-D-O-N-N-A, he said as he wrote.

-I'm Sam and he's Dean Winchester, he adds, putting his hand on his brother's shoulder.

-Winchester! Are you related to Henry Winchester?

-Yes, it was our grandfather.

-I say that because it writes on the list.

He writes their names.  
  


-Here you are noted, I wish you a pleasant day.

\- Do you realize, our grandfather came here, Dean whispers to Sam.

They exit the room where Barakis, Thorgris, Aurore, Aurus and Aramiel were waiting.

-Madam, it would be a great pleasure to give you a tour of the city," said Barakis, holding her hand and leaning over.

-It would be a great pleasure, adds Donna with a big smile.

He takes her under the arm and leads her away.  
  


-Where are we? Sam asks.

-Here you are in a monastery, replies Aramiel, it was run by the monks now, these walls belong to men of letters. I will give you a visit. So there, on the ground floor, is the room you entered through, the infirmary and the exercise room. On the first floor are the bedrooms for those who live here.  
  


At the same time, a man arrives, Aurore runs towards him and jumps into his arms. She stirred in all the senses while licking her face.  
  


\- _Tu m'as manqué ma belle_ (I missed you my beautiful), he said, resting she on the ground.  
  


He walks towards them.  
  


\- _Voici Sam et Dean, ils viennent du monde des hommes de lettres_ (Here are Sam and Dean, they come from the world of men of letters), adds Aramiel, showing them with his hand.  
  


\- Nice to meet you Sam and Dean, I'm Edouard.

-I was going to give them a tour of the institute.

\- Okay, no problem, I was just coming to pick up Aurore. We'll see you at noon, to get to know each other a little better. My driver will pick you up. You are coming Aurore.

-See you later,said Aurore, turning her head towards them.

They watch her go.

-We will continue the visit, follow me.

They cross the small cloister garden, then pass under a porch and arrive in a huge garden. There were trees, flower beds, and in the middle of this garden was a large slab of blackened stone. To the left of them is a huge cathedral.

-Waouh !!! Sam exclaims in a jovial voice, this cathedral is huge and this garden is beautiful.

Suddenly a bell sound was heard. Aurus lowers his head and leans slightly. Aramiel poses a ground knee: "This bell that you heard, is to say that a hunter died. It should kneel out of respect and for the salvation of his soul. " Sam and Dean complied, the bell rang again and rang slowly. 

Aramiel grasps a pendant hanging on a necklace with his hand and closes his eyes. The bell stopped ringing, they get up and Aramiel kisses his pendant.

-We can resume the visit, we will go inside the cathedral, adds Aramiel.

He follows Sam and Dean looked all around them. Their Aramiel open the door, enter and advance a little further.

The interior was huge, huge pillars supported the vault of the building, large stained glass windows on each side brought light and the floor was made of large stone slabs. In the middle of the cathedral was a bell, surmounted by a statue representing a monk killing a wolf-like beast with a pitchfork. 2 men walk past them, with a stretcher covered with a sheet.

-Antoine! Aramiel exclaims upon seeing a passing man.

\- _Oui Aramiel_ (Yes Aramiel), he said.

-Who is ?

Antoine looks curiously at Sam and Dean, he swallows.

-This is Eric, he had gone to destroy a vampire nest with his brother, unfortunately he was fatally stabbed in the fight."

Sam and Dean was shaken when he heard his words, they thought back to the same experience they had had.

-Let's continue the visit, if you don't mind.

They walk past the bell and stop.

-Here on the left, in the distance is the office of the secretary, and our chief. There on the right, is the room where the hunters have lunch, quench their thirst and rest, opposite it is here that we welcome the complainants, explains Aramiel showing them the left hand.

-It's really impressive, Dean adds with a look of amazement.

They advance a little further and land in front of a box, it had a desk with chairs, a lamp and wooden partitions.

-It's us, the hunters who receive the person, in a box like this one. Then after we manage our case.

-It's really well organized, Sam said with a face of wonder.

-We're the ones who lead, the only leader we have is the one who signs our checks and provides us with weapons. But we don't do this work for the money, we do it to help and protect people. This is the motto of the institute, it is marked on the ground here: " _Adiuvat atque conservat_ ".

-Who's on the statue? Dean asks, pointing at her.

-It was a monk who lived in this monastery, Brother Philip, a long time ago. One day, a beast resembling an enormous black dog with red eyes attacked people who were venturing into the woods. Then it began to attack in the villages and towns around. Soldiers of the king came to kill the beast, but it did nothing, she was as if invisible. Then one day, this monk came back from a mass in a village. He was walking down the town street and there he came face to face with the beast that was attacking children. The beast ran towards him, the monk took a pitchfork and killed the beast down impaling it with his teeth. Then it was a feast in all the villages and towns, everyone congratulated him for his deed and it was then that he swore before God to protect and save people. He founded this institute with the rest of the monks, trained hunters and for many years they gathered knowledge about the supernatural and gathered it here under this cathedral. I'll take you there.

They pass by the bell again and head to the end of the cathedral. Aramiel opens a large carved wooden door that represented angels slaying demons. They go down a stone staircase and along a corridor, past a door which could be heard crying behind, then down the stairs and arrive at a door. Aramiel inserts a key, opens it and there in front of them a huge library on 2 floors.

Huge shelves filled with books distributed in rows of 3 horizontally, between each shelf space was a table with a lamp and chairs. At the top, there was a steel railing and books shelves attached to the wall.

-This is where all the knowledge about the supernatural is, explains Aramiel.

Sam walks inside and looks at the books: "It would take 2 lives to read all this. They come out of the room, Aramiel locks the key and they go up the stairs.

**[...]**

They are again inside the cathedral.

-Voilà, the visit is over. If you want, we can have a drink before we leave, Aramiel said.

-We are following you, Dean adds.

Sam and Dean followed him, sat down on a table, the people around them looked at them with a strange look. Aramiel comes back with three mugs of beer in his hand. Dean hastens to drink : "It's super good one." A man patted Aramiel on the back: " _Salut veille branche_ (Hi, old branch).

\- _Salut, voici Sam et Dean, ils viennent du monde des hommes de lettres_ (Hi, this is Sam and Dean, they come from the world of men of letters), explains Aramiel.

-Nice to meet you,he continues, I'm Pierre. I just came back from hunting a wendigo. The farmer was very happy with me, he offered me a piece of beef to thank me. I'm going to go to the burial chamber to pay homage to the hunter who fell, and then I'm going to eat my piece of meat, see you later.

He is leaving. Dean finishes drinking his beer as well as Sam.

-I'm going to accompany you outside to wait for the driver,said Aramiel, getting up.

They pass in front of the box, then go through the entrance, walk along a room where people were waiting on a bench and Aramiel opens the door to them and finds himself outside.

-Sent Iries! exclaims Aramiel, inhaling the fresh air.

In front of them there was a large square, trees lined it, children were playing there, you could hear them laughing. Women dressed in beautiful dresses walking around with men dressed in well-tailored suits, some wear hats, other well silky mustache. Stagecoaches and a few cars circulated around the square, at the end of which was a fountain. On either side of the square were houses with white facades, orange or black tiles, and shutters of all colors. There were many stores with fronts of all shapes, sizes and colors.

Sam and Dean didn't know where to look anymore, he was amazed by what he saw. Dean looks at his clothes: "I think we are not well dressed to go unnoticed, plus it reminds me of when I landed almost at the same era.

-I never thought that one day I'd be in another world, in a different era from ours," says Sam looking around."

A car approaches the sidewalk, stops, a man comes out; he was wearing a long black coat and wearing white gloves. He opens the back door in front of them: "Gentlemen, I will be your driver. Let me take your luggage. Sam and Dean are passing their bags and go inside. There were two seats on each side covered with a red textile and the cabin was made of wood. They sit face to face, Sam opens the left window a little. The driver closes the door, Aramiel waves them goodbye with his hand, they do the same. The car sets off again, it runs along the square on the right and down the street.

Sam and Dean are looking out the windows of the vehicle, the street was very busy. The stagecoaches try to clear a passage between the passers-by crossing the street and the few cars circulating and honking their horns so that the stagecoaches move faster.

We could hear people talking to each other in front of shops or houses, some people shaking their sheets by their windows and peasants leading their animals. The car turns right, passes a bakery where a pleasant smell of hot bread emerges.

The belly of Dean began to gurgle, he watching Sam: "What? The smell made me want to eat. " Sam nods and looks out the window again.

**[...]**

He was in the countryside, he had crossed a small village and found himself again in the countryside. On either side of the road were large ploughed fields, and they came across peasants with their wagons hauled by oxen. The men lift their berets when they pass by, the car turns right, passes through a large entrance with large black portal. Rows of trees lined the way and they arrive in front of a large manor house.

The driver opens the right door, Sam and Dean get out. They follow him and go inside. The entrance was huge, a large chandelier stood in the middle of the room, tapestries covered the walls and a large staircase was in front of them.

A man comes down the stairs and walks towards them. He curtsies: "Hello Gentlemen, welcome to you. I am the butler Sébastian, please follow me while waiting for Mr Bondy. Sam and Dean follow him. The living room was large, the walls were wooden, a large display case was to their right filled with bottles. A large fireplace was to the left of the room, and in front of it were red armchairs and a large sofa. The butler their motioned to sit, they sit on the couch and their offers each a glass and filled with whiskey.

**[...]**

Edouard comes up to them: "Sorry to have kept you waiting, I had some paperwork to finish, sir, could I have the same thing as them? "The butler arrives with a full glass and gives it to him.

-Thank you, is the meal almost ready?

-Not yet sir, I'll call you when it's ready, answers Sebastien."

He goes.

-Where is Aurore? Ask for Sam.

-I took her to the hospital, answers Edouard, so that the doctor could look at her wounds, one is never cautious. Then, given her age and fragile health, it could be dangerous.

-Why, given her age? asks Dean.

-Aurore is getting older, she is 24 years old. A lyry a an average life expectancy of 40 years. But with all her health problems, I doubt she'll make it to 40. Come on, tell me about your experience with Aurore? I know two, three things but I want to know more.

-It is our surrogate father, says Sam, Bobby who found him and raised him ...

-I knew that, Aurore told me.

-... He told us that he could never kill her, nor abandon her, like a hunter would have. He raised Aurore as if it was like his child which he never had, because his wife was dead.

-We were still just kids, explains Dean, looking at the fireplace, when we first met Aurore, we were at Bobby's house that day. At first I didn't like her, for me she a monster like all the others. But one day she saved me and my brother from a werewolf. She fought with him to protect us, and that's when I understood that she would be ready to sacrifice her life to protect us. I ended up loving her. She never hurt us, she was very nice. we've done a lot of stupidity things with her , There's not a moment spent with her that I haven't laughed.

-It's true, Sam adds, that we did a lot of nonsense with Aurore. You remember Dean, when you took the keys to the impala and we went for a walk with her.

-Yes, I remember that. Then, after our father yelled at us when we got back.Dean was laughing.

-Then that day, when Aurore stole sausage from a truck, we had eaten well that day.

-Ah! Dean exclaims while drinking his glass, it was damn good memories when you think about it.

-I noticed a hole in her right ear, how is she done that? Edouard asks.

-It is by wanting to protect me from our father, says Sam, I was reading, and he arrived drunk. He forced me to come, but I refused to follow him. He hit me and that's when Aurore arrived. She grabbed his arm, but my father gave her a violent blow to the flank and she let go of him. She was standing in front of me to protect me, and that's when he pulled out his gun and shot her.

-Waouh! Your father was a pretty violent man.

-He was violent at times, but he was like even a good father, Dean adds.

Edward take a bell lay on the coffee table and makes it sound. Sébastien arrives: " _Que désirez-vous Monsieur ?_ ( What do you want sir?)

\- _Amène-moi l'album rouge, celui avec les photos d'Aurore_ ( Bring me the red album, the one with Aurore's photos.)

\- _Bien entendu Monsieur_ (Of course sir.)"

he is goes away.

**[...]**

Sébastien returns and passes the album to Edouard.

-Thank you, you can leave.

He curtsies and leaves the room. Edouard opens the album and shows them a page with a black and white photo on it: "This photo was taken after he was born. She was born on October 26, 1696.

-He was such a beautiful family, Sam said

-A beautiful family ! exclaims Edouard, it was quite the opposite. His father wanted a male and unfortunately he had a female. To him, she was the bane and he wanted to kill her. His mother never protected him because she had no maternal love for her.

-It's awful, Sam said with a voice triste.

\- It was his aunt who saved him from this hell. It was she who brought her to your world and who came to die at your surrogate father's door.

-After I do not know how her father found her, but I know he sent her to serve in the fights and in the races. Then after years of doing that, they auctioned it off , because that's how we sell lyrys without protectors, Bastards as we call them and she ended up in a mine. It was Aurore who told me this after I saved him.

He turns the page of the album and shows them a photo: "This one, she was taken after I bought it at auction for a pittance because she was in a pitiful state. "Sam and Dean was disgusted, in the photo Aurore was extremely skinny. You could see all her bones, and horrible wounds on her body.

-At that time I was only a young earl before becoming King of the Lyry land. When I saw him for the first time, when I saw his gaze, I felt a great strength, a will to live, even though his body was broken. The doctor had told me that she would not be spending the night, but she showed him he was wrong. It was a very difficult time for her, she had to learn to live again without being afraid of us, every night she woke up screaming. Then one day her old nanny came knocking on the door, she had recognized us during our walk in town. It was there that she explained to all of us, that the land of Lyry was all misery and famine. That she had to challenge her brother to bring peace and serenity to the kingdom. Then we embarked in a boat and we left on his land, and as is the custom, Aurore engaged in a duel against her brother. The fight was bloody, but she succeeds in defeating it and that's how she becomes queen and me king.

-What a story ! Dean exclaims. I would never have thought that Aurore went through all her ordeals.

-She has remained the same as we once knew, kind and smiling, even after years of suffering, Sam adds.

-You must even be very careful, she may seem nice but these trials have changed. She can get extremely violent, I lost a finger. 

He shows them his right hand , where the little finger was missing and part of the hand.

-She hides these sufferings inside her, to show that she is strong, but inside she is broken, these are wounds that will never close. Nevertheless, I am happy for her, because she was finally able to fill her happiness by finding you. It is thanks to this hope that has kept her going so far, she would have died long ago.

Sébastien arrives with Aurore, who will run towards Sam and Dean. She jumps on them, she moves in all directions. They hug her tightly while caressing her, then she goes on Edward's thighs who hugs her and she goes back to Sam and Dean's side.

A man enters the room, Edouard gets up: "I'm going to talk to the doctor, I'll leave you." He leaves the room.


	4. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean will not soon forget what they will see in the rest of their trip. Tears and joy will mingle with the passage of their stay in this world. But tears will give way to laughter and wonder at the landscape that this Earth offers.

* * *

Sébastien comes to pick them up for lunch, they enter a large living room with large windows on the left and a chandelier made of deer antlers illuminates the table. They sit next to each other, Aurore stands in front of them. Edouard and a man enter the room and sit opposite them.

-This is Jacques, Aurore's doctor, explains Edouard.

-Hello to you, says Jacques. I've heard about you, we do talk about you on every street corner.

-Men who come from the world of letters, what are your names, gentlemen?

-I'm Sam and he's my brother Dean, answered Sam.

-So it you whom Aurore has spoken to me so often. I am delighted to meet you.

The butler arrives with a soup tureen.

\- _Soupe de légumes_ (Vegetable soup,) he said.

He serves Sam and Dean first, then he serves the others.

- _Bon appétit!_ (Enjoy your meal!) exclaims Jacques.

-Enjoy your meal to everyone, adds Edouard.

Dean looked at his plate strangely, stirring with his spoon the vegetables that were dipped in broth.

-It's vegetable soup,says Edouard,there are potatoes, leeks, turnip, taste you go see it is very good.

Dean takes a spoon and puts it in his mouth. He chewed with a grimace, then shook his head forward: "It changes burgers and fries, but that's very good."

-It's delicious,adds Sam, I've never eaten anything that good.

When he has finished their plate, Sébastien clears the plates and leaves.

-I've had some news from Donna,says Edouard, she's very happy with her trip. She kisses you and she will be waiting for you tomorrow at Saint-Pis station located in the land of Orion, where the Lyrys live.

-So Sam and Dean, how do you like our world? asks Jacques, wiping his mouth with his towel.

-It is the opposite of ours, answers Sam, in our world we have more comfort, more modernity, but here it is very rustic and ancient.

-When did we mean more modernity? More comfort?

-We have electricity, explains Dean, roads, highways, big cities, cell phones, internet, fast food.

-I'm a bit lost in what you're saying, but no we don't have that here.

-But other than that, adds Sam, your world is beautiful from what we've seen so far.

The butler comes back with a trolley, puts two large dishes on the table and lifts the lids: " _Cœur de bœuf accompagné d'un écrasé de pomme de terre_ (Heart of beef with mashed potatoes.)" He leaves, Sam and Dean look at the dishes with curiosity.

-It's from the heart with mashed potatoes, explains Edouard.

-Heart! exclaims Dean with wide-open eyes, I'm certainly not eating that.

-Taste a piece at least Dean, Dean,continued Sam, looking at him.

Dean passes his plate, Edouard puts several pieces with mashed potatoes and gives him back. He serves everyone, Aurore hurries to eat and so does Edouard. Dean smells his plate, he picks a piece of heart with his fork and eats it. He makes a grimace and then takes a second piece: "The texture is weird, but it's very good."

-Me I don't like it at all, says Sam, pushing his plate.

-Can you give me your plate so I can finish it? asks Aurore.

Sam passes the plate to Edouard who gives it to her, Aurore finishes it in no time.

**[...]**

  
Night had fallen, Sébastien led Sam and Dean to their room after dinner. He opens the door to them: "This is your room" and they enter the room. The room was quite small, a fireplace was in front of the 2 beds which were with large feet, wooden slats covered the walls, a folding screen was near the window, a large wardrobe was next to the entrance and a small door the right of the fireplace.

-There in this room, explains Sébastien, opening the door, you have a sink and a reserve of water to wash yourself. I put on hot water.

He closes the door: "The toilets are at the end of the corridor, last door on the right. I put two big blankets in the wardrobe, if you're cold tonight.To turn off the lamp, just turn the dial. Good night. "He curtsies and leaves. Sam and Dean each take turns in the room to change and brush their teeth, then they go to bed.

-The mattress is really comfortable,says Dean, fidgeting. You realize Sam, if Jack hadn't given us that second chance, we wouldn't have been able to go through all this.

-It's true, I don't regret what Jack did for a moment. But I still wonder why he did it?

-He already told us, it was to give us a chance to live together again, to have a life we always wanted.

-Yes, but for what purpose? Me I don't see you growing old and dying of old age, and you always said that you would like to die while hunting, either with a bullet or a knife.

-It is true that I have always said , unfortunately my wish is not granted, I died impaled, but we had managed to save his children.

-Dean! Said Sam with a sigh.

-What? Come on Sam, stop thinking about it, look where we are. Who would have thought that one day we'd be here, then we could see Aurore again, see a hunting institution that's just perfect, know things we didn't know about men of letters. Forget all that, and enjoy your stay here.

Aurore enters the bedroom: "I am coming to sleep with you." She climbs onto Dean's bed and snuggles up against him. Dean strokes and kisses her: "Good night my sweet, to you too Sam." Sam turns the dial of lamp and the flame goes out. The fire in the fireplace emits a weak light in the room, Sam settles down in his bed, he pulls the blanket and Dean hugs Aurore.

**[...]**

  
Sam and Dean were suddenly woken up by Aurore who jumped on them.

-There is snow ! repeated Aurore, each time jumping on the two beds.

They get up, Sam goes to the window, pulls the curtain and looks. A thick white coat had covered the garden and the snow continued to fall.

-After breakfast, we go out to play, says Aurore that moved in all directions.

They take turns dressing and then they go downstairs. In the living room, they meet Edouard and Jacques.

-Hello, said Sam and Dean.

Good morning to you, did you sleep well? Jacques asks.

-Yes, Dean answers, it's been a while since I've slept so well.

-The snow fell last night, what a magnificent sight, adds Edouard.

\- Let's go and chat if you don't mind in the dining room, I'm starving, concludes Jacques.

**[...]**

  
Sebastien gives them gloves and beanies before going outside and they head for the entrance. Aurore jumps in front of the door, Dean opens it and Aurore jumped into the snow. She runs in all directions, then rolled in the snow. Dean makes a snowball and sends it on Sam's head, who in turn sends a snowball to him which lands on his head.

Sam runs to avoid the snowballs sent by Dean, Aurora jumps on him and Dean falls on his back in the snow. She started to run.

-Oh how cold! Dean exclaims.

He gets up, forms a snowball, sends it on Aurore who lands in the head. Aurore runs after him, Dean started to run but he fell head first into the snow. Sam laughs in front of him, Dean shakes himself to remove the snow on his face and on his clothes then gets up and pushes Sam into the snow.

-So, what does it do, Dean rejoices, laughing.

Edouard arrives, Aurore walks towards him: "You can touch my necklace so that I take my big size."

-Of course, said Edouard, removing his right glove. 

He touches his medallion, Aurore shakes and grows taller.

-You'll see what we're going to do to them, Edouard whispers in his ear.

He climbs on Aurore's back with snowballs in his hands, Aurore rushes towards them. Edouard aims at Sam and Dean and the spears. They receive them in the face, they retaliate by throwing balls at them, but none of them hits them. 

-It's of cheating to be on Aurore's back,Dean says breathlessly.

-It's not cheating, replies Edouard, it's you who don't know how to aim.

At that moment a snowball lands on the thigh of Aurore.

-Touched! exclaims Aramiel, arriving with Aurus.

Edouard gets off Aurore's back, Aramiel does the same and Aurore and Aurus go to play in the snow. Sam and Dean arrive at them, Aramiel shakes their hand: "I came to see you, to tell you if you want to come with me for the hunter's funeral. It's not a problem if you don't come, I don't force a to come."

-It would be a great pleasure to accompany you, Sam answers.

\- Okay, the ceremony is in 2 hours.

-I'll tell my driver adds Edward, waiting for my driver pick you,we're going to get warm.

Aurore and Aurus stay outside and the others go inside.

**[...]**

The car was waiting for them in front, the driver opens the door for them. Dean, Sam and Aurore come inside. Aramiel climbs onto Aurus's back: "I will be waiting for you in front of the cathedral. Aurus started to run. The driver closes the door and the car leaves. Edouard waves to them, Aurore sticks her head out of the window and screams.

The car runs at a slow pace, Sam and Dean take the opportunity to admire the scenery. The fields were covered with snow, children were playing there. The car meets children on the road, they threw snowballs at the car, laughing. They didn't pass anyone else until they arrived in a village, where women were sweeping the sidewalk in front of their homes.

-Where we are ? Dean asks the driver.

-We are in Glandon, the driver answers.

They cross the village and find themselves again in the countryside. They arrive in town, there were very few people in the streets. They cross that merchants and diligence, before arriving in front of the cathedral where waiting Aramiel and Aurus.

**[...]**

They were in the garden, A pyre was prepared on the large slab. Many of person were gathered and some were accompanied by a lyry. Sam and Dean felt uncomfortable being stared at them strangely. They stood by a bush, and Aurore rested at their feet, and Aramiel stood before them. A woman arrives crying with a little girl, of people come forward to comfort them.

-It's the wife and daughter of the deceased hunter, whispers Aramiel, I'm going to go see them.

A man arrives and gives everyone a candle and another follows him to light them. Aramiel comes back : "You see the one with a brown lyry, full of scars, with a white spot at the end of his tail and on his chest. "

Sam and Dean look for him.

-Yes, we see, Sam said.

-He's the oldest hunter among us, explains Aramiel in a low voice, he will be 50 years old. We say he's the best hunter, that his hunting tableau is enormous, and that his lyry is much better than 2 lyry combined. All of his scars on his body are from the hunts, he even has iron canines which help him when they hunt ghosts.

A bell from the cathedral rings, the front door opens and a procession arrives. A cart pulled by a horse arrives towards them, behind it there were people. They stop in front of the group, two men carry the body wrapped in a sheet to and lay it down gently at the stake. The woman kisses the face of her late husband and take her daughter in her arms. The little girl leans to the body and kisses her forehead.

-Goodbye daddy,she said in a small voice.

They stand next to a man, who hugs her.

-He's the brother of the dead hunter, Aramiel whispers to Sam and Dean.

All put one hand on the heart, Sam and Dean follow suit. His brother began to cry: "He was a brother, a friend, a father ...

He wipes his tears as best he could.

-... Since his tender childhood, he continued with a trembling voice, he dreamed of becoming a hunter, I accompanied him from start to finish. Before dying, he told me to continue the fight, to help as many people as possible, that he would wait for me in heaven with a beer, and to watch over his daughter, for that was the most important thing in his eyes. 

He lifts up his brother to take him in his arms one last time, his tears were flowing down his face without interruption. He puts it down gently, then puts a hand on his brother's chest and his: "Goodbye my brother, you will be forever in my heart my little brother."He kisses on his forehead.

Sam and Dean couldn't stop the tears from falling, Dean wipes his tears away then leaves, Sam watches him go. Men drop lanterns, which fly into the sky. The bells of the churches around the city began to ring, then a high-pitched a bell sound from the cathedral began to ring.

The bells stop ringing, all bow their heads and no more noise can be heard. After a minute of silence, everyone raise their heads, the brother takes the torch from in a brazier and throws it into the stake, which suddenly ignites.

-My life ! My death ! Hits ! My blood ! My strength ! My honor ! shouts the brother.

The others repeat his words from together.

\- fought Often , sometimes beaten, shot, never, all say at the same time.

Sam is leaving to join his brother.

**[...]**

Dean was sitting on a stone bench against the wall of the monastery, Sam sits down next to him and hugs him. Dean rubbed his face: "Look at this brother, moans Dean crying, he lost his brother. I imagine how you must have felt when I died when I saw him, this ordeal you must have gone through without me."

-Do not think about it any more, reassure Sam giving him a hug, we are together again, We have had the right to take a new start.

Sam lets go of his brother, Dean catches his breath while crying: "But we won't be able to prevent our death, who says says that tomorrow I might be dead. I'm afraid Sam, of dying again and leaving you alone again. "

Sam takes a breath, "Don't worry Dean, I won't be alone anymore now. Look around you, we have met some amazing people here. This place is perfect so that I finish my life, if you came to die. Unfortunately, we are not when we're going to die, but it's up to us to make our way, to write our own history before we die. "

Sam hugs his brother shedding a tear, then he wipes his tears on his cheek while looking right into his eyes. A man walks up to them: "Sam and Dean Winchester, follow me. There is someone who wants to see you. " They get up and follow him.

**[...]**

The man leaves them in the cloister garden, an old monk arrives with a man who held him under his right arm to help him walk. He sits him down on the bench, Sam and Dean walk up to him, the man brings chairs to sit in front of them: "I'll stay with you, to do the translation for you."

The monk grabs Dean and Sam's hand: _"Quand j'ai entendu vos noms, j'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Les petits fils d'Henry Winchester."_

  
-He says he couldn't believe his ears when they heard your names, Henry Winchester's grandsons.

  
The monk takes his bible from his pocket, opens it and grabs a photo with his shaking hand and hands it to Sam.

- _C'est moi avec Henry_ , explains the monk.

-He says it's him with Henry,repeated the man.

Sam and Dean look at her, in the black and white photo you could see Henry with the very young monk at that period. Sam gives him the photo again, the monk puts it back in his bible and puts it in his pocket.

- _Je me souviens encore de notre rencontre, raconte le moine, il était là, perdu et apeuré. Je me suis approché de lui, on se comprenait pas par ce qu'il ne parler français mais ça nous a pas empêché de devenir de bon amis._

_-_ He still remembers their meeting, resumes the man, that he was lost and scared, then he approached him. He didn't understand himself because he didn't speak French but that didn't stop them from becoming good friends.

- _Il m'a parlé qu'il avait eu un enfant et qu'il en était très fier. Qu'il voulait que son fils connaisse un autre destin que lui, qu'il vive une vie normal. Allez raconter moi comment était votre père, parler moi de vous, je veux savoir._

_-_ He says Henry told him that he had had a child, that he was very proud of it. He wanted his son to know a different fate than him and is a normal life. He would like to know him how your father was and talk about you.

Sam and Dean tell them about their adventure, what they went through, about their father, of their world.Aramiel comes to pick them up an hour later, Sam and Dean shake the hand of the monk who kisses them on the cheek.

**[...]**

The driver takes them to the airport with Aramiel and Aurus.Dean was scared for the duration of the flight, but he was smiling when they landed. They take a diligence that takes them into town to catch the train. Dean had pain in his buttocks during the journey to the station because in places the road was chaotic. The houses looked like that of the city where they arrived in the streets there was no car traveling. There were only stagecoaches, buses, cart, towed either by horses or lyry.

When they arrive at the station, a man arrives to take their luggage, they get into a 1st class wagon. The green seating was padded with a table in the middle. During the whole trip Dean stayed with Aramiel in the bar wagon, while the others had stayed in their places to admire the scenery.

**[...]**

They arrive at the village of Saint-Pis located between the mountains, they find Donna with Barakis at the station. They take a stagecoach which takes them to Lake Gaube. The protectors put a pack saddle on the backs of the Lyrys to carry the picnic and their affairs.The coast was rough, the path was very rough in places.

Donna had climbed onto Thorgris's back because she couldn't take it anymore. After an hour's walk, they arrive at the lake located in a mountain hollow.

  
Aramiel and Barakis removes the pack saddles on the backs of the Lyrys, Aurus and Aurore rush into the water. Dean takes off his pants to go swimming with them. He climbs onto Aurore's back who was swimming.Barakis and Donna sit down and watch Dean having fun in the water. Sam had gone with Aramiel for a walk with Thorgris to observe free lyrys.

  
They picnic by the lake, Aurore took the opportunity to steal Dean's sandwich who would run after her to try to catch it, the others laughed when they saw them.After the meal, they come down to return to the village.

At nightfall, they dine at Barakis who lives in a small house located in the heights of the village. There was an atmosphere of joy inside, Dean and Sam were laughing, as well as the protectors. Donna was telling what she saw with Barakis by gesturing with her hands: She had seen marmots, ibex, gone to explore a huge cave, that she was in a huge forest, that she went to the mountain to see a waterfall, that she had seen cows and sheep grazing in the mountain and that she visited a super beautiful little villages.

**[...]**

In the early morning they say goodbye to Barakis and Thorgris and they walk down to the station on foot. Aramiel buys the tickets at the desk then they wait on the platform. When the train arrives, they all get inside. Aurore lies down at Sam and Dean's feet. During the trip, they have lunch in the restaurant wagon.

They arrive at the city's train station, then take a a stagecoach that takes them to the airport. Dean was sick during the plane ride as well as Aurore, Sam took the opportunity to get some sleep. A driver was waiting for them at the entrance to the airport, they got inside the vehicle.

**[...]**

The driver takes them to see the ironworks outside the city. It stops next to a large stone wall.

-Unfortunately as you must know, explains the driver, you cannot go in, but you can go ahead in front of of the portal to see.

Sam and Dean get down and walk towards the entrance. The wall was high and the entrance was huge. It was closed off by two large black iron gates, in front of them stood the greyish facade of the forges and on its roof one could see large chimneys which spewed thick black smoke.

In front of the building, there was a lot of activity; men jerked back and forth, horses towed empty carts and others full, some men whistled as they walked. You could hear the hammer blows on the anvils and chanting, which came from inside the forges. Sam and Dean remained several minutes to admire and hear, and then they go back towards the car. They go upstairs, Sam takes one last look from the top of the wall, then comes in and the car sets off again.

**[...]**

Night had fallen, they were in the small living room with Edouard. They drink tea with apple pie.

-This pie is really very good! Dean exclaims with his mouth full.

-So how did you find this stay? Edouard asks after taking a sip of tea.

-I never imagined seeing such a beautiful world, Donna answers cheerfully, no pollution, no big factory, no deafening noise. During the 2 nights I spent, I never slept so well. On the other hand, comfort level is average. No running water, to shower it's very complicated, no electricity, but other than that I had a wonderful sojourn.

-We, too, adds Sam,had a wonderful sojourn.

-I hope I can come back, to see a little more of your world.

-And you would always be welcome among us Donna, said Edouard raising his cup, you have seen my world, and now I want to see yours. Just a day, because I have a lot of affair here.

-Of course, continue Dean, that would be with great pleasure.

-Can we go where Bobby used to live? Aurore asks.

-If you want, answer Sam, and at the same time we will go see a friend who lives nearby.

-Super ! exclaims Aurora jumping for joy.

\- I will leave you, adds Donna, I am tired, good night everyone.

She gets up and leaves. Sébastien arrives at the same time with Jacques, he tilts his head forward. Edouard gets up, shakes his hand: "Good evening, to what do I owe this visit at this hour?"

-I'm coming to see Aurore, Jacque answers, to see her wound and remove the stitches.

Aurore suddenly gets up and rushes to the entrance. Edouard manages to grab her by the necklace, Aurore struggles, growling.

-Calm Aurore, calm,said Edouard in in a calm voice.

Aurore tries to move back, Edouard holds her firmly. Sam and Dean did not know what to do about this situation, they advance toward Jacques and watches helplessly scene.

Aurore is showing her fangs, her pupils were dilated, white slime was trickling out of her mouth, his body was tense. Edouard gently lifts his right hand, pose it delicately between Aurore's ears and gently caresses. Aurore relax, she gasped loudly.

-That's fine my beautiful, whispers Edouard, relax. Shhhhhh! It's going to be fine, he's not gonna hurt you

-I'll go with you if you want, adds Dean.

He walks up to Edouard, takes Aurore's necklace and Edouard lets go. Aurore follows Dean with her tail between its hind legs towards the entrance and Jacques follows them.

-Well what a ordeal! exclaims Edouard, wiping his forehead. 

They sit down again by the fireplace. Sam clears her throat: "I never thought Aurore would react like that."

-Aurore hates doctors, explains Edouard by reserving some tea, and that we manipulate her too. As I told you before, the ordeals that Aurore went through changed her enormously. Then we must remember that the lyrys are wolfe after all., many protectors have paid with their lives by forgetting that they really . The Lyrys might be, very kind, social, intelligent, that they can talk, but deep inside them, it's staying wild beasts. I lost part of my hand forgetting their true nature, don't make the same mistake as me.

-Ok, I won't try to forget it.

**[...]**

Aurore was lying on her flank on a table in the kitchen. Jacques took out his instruments on the counter to the right of the table, Dean gently strokes Aurore's neck. Jacques turns to them with a piece of cotton: "Hold on to her, she's not going to like it. I don't want to end up with a finger missing.

Dean holds her neck with his right hand and strokes her head with the other hand. A servant holds a lamp towards the wound, Jacques rubs the wound with cotton wool, Aurore begins to stir violently. Dean tries to calm her down while holding her firmly: "Shhhhh! Of calm Aurore.

-I am in pain, I am in pain, repeated Aurore moaning.

Jacques stops rubbing, he turns, takes a chisel and pliers. Aurore looks at him with eyes filled with fear, she tries to get up with her hind legs, but a servant manages to hold her down by leaning on her thigh.

Jacques turns to them, his wound is bleeding a little. He grabs the stitch with the pliers and cuts it. He does the same with the other 3, then gently removes son inlaid into the skin. He wipes his wound with the cotton, a servant hands him a bottle, he soaks the cotton and places it on his wound.

-It stings, said Aurore, growling.

Jacques puts his instruments on the work plan, turns and pats on his thigh: "It's over, my beautiful. Dean and the servant let go of her, she gets up suddenly, comes down from the table, shakes herself and goes to drink.

-Thanks the hand, said Jacques, wiping his hands, it is always a fight with her when we treat her.

-You're welcome, continue Dean, you're coming Aurore, we're going to go see Sam.

Aurore come to him and they leave.

**[...]**

Dean walks up to the entrance to the small living room: "It was physical, but we managed. Aurore has gone to bed and I'll do the same, good night. " Sam watches him go: "I have never seen Dean so happy, it will be years since I saw him like this. Back in the day when we were young, he beamed with happiness. But after the death of our father, lived through hardships that he deeply marked and made suffer, Dean lost his zest of life, he was not the same as he used to be. He's closed in on himself, he says he's okay, but I know deep down he's broken.

-Like Aurore, adds Edouard, I think that together they will help each other. I also found Aurore changed, she happier than before. I saw her regain the smile she had long lost.

Edouard looks at his pocket watch: "It's getting late, I'm going to bed."

-I'm going to go too, continue Sam. 

They get up together and walk towards the entrance of the small living room.

**[...]**

In the early morning, they arrive in front of the cathedral. The street was a little busier than the other days, there were a lot of people on the sidewalks, many stagecoaches were going around, peasants leading their cattle down the street, street vendors were in the square.

They head inside the cathedral, the driver follows them with the luggage. They cross the cathedral, then the garden and enter the monastery. Aramiel and Aurus were waiting for them in the cloister.

-I wanted to tell you goodbye, Aramiel said, and give that to Sam and Dean...

He passes a book to Sam; It was made of leather, a symbol representing a lyry was in front.

\- ... It's a book I was given when I went to school to become a protector, you will find in it all you need to know about lyry, their stories.

-Thank you Aramiel, Sam adds in a soft voice, that's very kind.

Sam gives her a hug, then strokes Aurus between those two ears. Dean and Donna do the same, Aramiel kisses Donnaon the cheek. Aurore lays her head on Aurus's back, who does the same.

-We meet again do not worry, resumed Aramiel, the door will always be open for you.

They move away from them, Aramiel waves to them with his hand. Aurus screams and Aurore screams in turn. 

They enter the room where he had arrived, the man was waiting for them: "Hello, I hope you have enjoyed your stay. I will open a portal to your world for you. "

He touches his necklace and a portal appears next to them. The driver gives them their things, they take them.

\- Here sir, pursue the man handing him a necklace, it is to come back here.Edouard puts it on.

-Good day to you, adds the man.

They advance towards the portal and pass through it.


	5. Chap 3/ Episode 3(Part 1): the butcher of Sioux Falls

* * *

They arrive in the bunker library, the portal disappears behind them.

-Where we are ? asks Edouard with a look of wonder.

-We are in the men of letters bunker, Dean answers.

Edouard walks around in the library, then in the command room.

-I'll leave you, announces Donna, I'll go home.

Donna hugs Sam and Dean, Edouard leans in front of her, takes her hand and kisses her: "Goodbye Madam, it was a pleasure to have known you and I hope to see you again soon. "Donna walks up the stairs, waves her hand, they raise their hand to her, then she opens the door and leaves.

\- I'm going to go get something to eat, Dean adds.

He goes to the hallway.

-I'm going to put my things away, Sam explains.

He leaves, Edouard stays in the command room with Aurore.

**[...]**

Edouard walks in the corridor with Aurore, he sees a door between open and he enters the room. He was in a bedroom, Aurore sniffs the floor and the bed. Edouard looks on the desk and sees a photo. He takes her to look, there was Sam and Dean with 2 people, a young man.

Edouard takes a deep breath and puts it back. He leaves the bedroom, and he runs into Sam in the hallway: "I found this for you" He passes him some clothes.

-It belonged to someone, continue Sam, it will be better what you wear because it is more fashionable.

-Thank you so much ! concludes Edouard.

-I will show you where you can go to change.

Edouard follows Sam to a bedroom, he leaves him. Aurore follows Sam. They arrive towards the command room where Dean had returned with pizzas. Aurore puts her front paws on the table.

-Bah the paws Aurore! Dean exclaims pulling his necklace.

\- I just wanted to smell, adds Aurore.

Edouard arrives, they sit down on the chairs. Aurore is standing next to Edward, Dean and Sam are across from them. Dean opens the pizza box, puts it in the middle, Sam helps himself and gives Edouard and Aurore a share.

-What is it? Edouard asks.

\- Pizza, Dean answers.

He takes a bite, he makes a face: "It's really not good, it has no taste. "Dean searches the bag and passes him a punnet of fries.

-I know what it is, continues Edouard, serving a handle.

Sam's cell phone starts ringing, Edouard jumps: "What is this thing? Sam walks away to answer.

-It's a phone, answer Dean, it is used to make calls, send SMS and lots of other stuff.

\- I am lost by everything you say.

Sam returns: "It was Jody, she's waiting for us."

-Ok, so let's go, Dean adds.

-Before leaving, I'm sorry if that offends you with what I'm going to say...

Sam looks at him with curiosity.

-... When I was walking in the hallway, I saw a door between open and I allowed myself to go inside. Sorry, I'm very curious. I was in a bedroom where nothing had moved since that person's departure.. I noticed a picture on the desk of you and two other people. A young man and an older man ...

-I can still smell their scents, interrupts Aurore, he was not human.

-His name was Jack and Castiel, Sam explains with a heavy voice, Jack was an nephilim and Castiel an angel. He was like part of our family, even though we were not of the same blood. They sacrificed themselves for us, so that we could have a normal and free life.

-When you hear, by sacrifice? Edouard asks.

Sam and Dean hesitated to answer, Aurore gets up and walks towards them. She puts her two paws on Dean's thighs, he strokes her head gently.

-Before all that, says Dean, me, Sam, Castiel and Jack it is engaged in a battle to defeat God, because he was manipulating us. After much effort, we succeeded in defeating it by losing people who are dear to us ...

-You speak of Castiel and Jack, interrupting Edward.

-... Yes, but they are not dead. Jack has become the new God and resurrected Castiel to help him rebuild Heaven.

-What a story, you beat God, Wow !!!!

-But that's not all...

Dean stops speaking, he rubs his face.

-... Then after that we lived a very normal life where we hunted from time to time. We had the good life, but a misfortune struck us ...

Dean stops talking, his throat was tight.

\- ... During a hunt, as soon more banal, I have ...

He starts to cry, Sam rubs her back, Aurore rests her head against his right shoulder.

-You do not have to tell me, if it makes you very badly, adds Edward.

Aurora licks his face, Dean stroked her upper back.

-No, it's okay, Dean said shakily, we were fighting vampires and one of them pushed me and I found myself impaled against an iron bar. I was fatally injured.

-It's horrible.

Dean gets up from his chair and walks towards the library, he was breathing very hard. Aurore leaves to join him.

-Then I started my life again, Sam said looking at his brother, I left the bunker, I met love and we had a child. Then life went on, and when my time came, I went to join Dean in heaven. 

Sam inhales and exhales strongly: "Then Jack appeared and said to us: I offer you a second chance to live together. And then we found ourselves in the barn where we had fought the vampires.

-What a story, continues Edouard in a moving voice, but the good thing about it is you were able to find Aurore and see things that are beyond your imagination.

-It is true.

Sam gets up and goes to the library, he takes Dean in his arms.

**[...]**

Sam, Edouard and Aurore are waiting for Dean in the command room. Dean arrives and goes up the stairs, followed by Aurore, Sam and Edouard. Sam turns off the lights and closes the door.They arrive outside, Edouard couldn't believe his eyes, when he sees the car.

-Wow !!! he exclaims, touching her, look at her curves, her shape, her color. She just gorgeous.

They go inside, Aurore gets between Sam and Dean in front and Edouard gets in the back. He leans towards the dashboard: "This car is really beautiful." Dean turns on the ignition, the engine begins to roar.

-She makes a magnificent noise! exclaims Edouard.

Dean turns on the forward gear and they leave.

**[...]**

They stop at a gas station to refuel, Sam takes the opportunity to go to the toilet. Edouard was next to Dean, he looks around: "Your world is really different from ours, women don't wear dresses, but of pants and others have a bit vulgar outfit for my taste.

-Welcome to our world, Dean adds.

Dean hangs up the gun at the pump, Sam comes back. They all get back into the car and he leaves.

**[...]**

They arrive at Jody's in the afternoon, get out of the car and head for the entrance. Dean knocks on the door, Jody opens and gives him a hug.

-Hi Jody, said Dean.

Dean comes in, she notices Edouard and Aurore behind Sam.

-Hi Jody, this is Edouard and Aurore, says Sam.

Sam gives him a hug and comes home. Edouard walks up to Jody, takes her hand, leans in: "Good morning ma'am." Jody didn't know what to say.

He comes in with Aurore and Jody closes the door. They were in the living room, Dean and Sam are sitting on the sofa and Edouard on an armchair. Aurore lies down on the right side of the sofa.

-I'm going to make some coffee, said Jody, because I think I'm going to need it.

She comes back with a tray full of cups, sets it on the coffee table, then sits down in an armchair and everyone helps themselves.

-Go boys tell me everything, Jody continue.

-Let's start at the beginning, says Sam, this is Aurore, she's a lyry. Its species comes from another world where Edouard, here, lives. Bobby raised him baby ...

-What! Bobby, interrupt Jody, the Bobby I knew. That Bobby who was cold and dry. This Bobby there.

-Yes, Dean adds.

Jody sighs and takes a big sip of coffee.

-Bobby might be cold and harsh, resumed Sam, but he had a good heart. He couldn't abandon her or kill her like a hunter would have done, Bobby considered her his child. One day, Bobby introduced her to us and that's how we got to know Aurore. Then one day she disappeared.

-She was captured, replied Edouard, then brought back to my world. After, it's a long story, it would take too long to tell you. Aurore went through hell, then one day I found her and saved her from this hell. I got him back on his feet.

-Not long ago, Dean adds, we left with Sam for an attack by two campers. And that's when we met a person who came from Edward's world, and that's how we left for 3 days in their world which is just beautiful.

-You went to their world, I wish I could have been with you to see that.

-Our world is beautiful, explains Edouard, but unfortunately the war is eating away at it. I don't know if we'll be able to win this war, plus now your world is in danger. But together, through blood and tears, we will succeed. 

Edouard caresses Aurore.

-The Lyrys are one of a kind, he resumed, they can communicate with us telepathically, they're very smart and that's nothing compared to what they can do. Aurore comes here .

Aurore gets up and walks towards Edouard. He takes his necklace: "You see on his necklace, there is a medallion where there is marked his first name and date of birth. This necklace is put them when they reach the age of 1 year, they keep it around their necks for life. He never leaves him."He turns the necklace to show her the back of the locket: "You see this symbol engraved, it allows us to control their transformation, look i will show you."

He gets up, walks a little further with Aurore. He touches his medallion, Aurore shakes up and transforms. Jody was speechless when she saw her, she stands up to see her more closely. Aurore arrived at the level of Jody's shoulders, she puts her hand on Aurore's forehead which was very small compared her head: "Wow !!! It's impressive , she huge! Look at me this jawbone, it would tear us apart in no time. I would be too scared to find myself in front of an angry Lyry."

-That's why we put this symbol on the necklace, explains Edouard, it allows us to channel their transformation. To prevent accidents and control them. Come on Aurore back to normal.

Aurore returns to her normal size, Edouard touches her medallion. She gives him a slight headbutt, he strokes her between her ears. 

-I want to go take a pee, adds Aurore.

-Of course, come on, I'll take you, said Dean.

Dean accompanies Aurore outside.

-It's too weird to hear a voice in your head,says Jody.

\- Me at first it spanked me weird, replies Edouard, but you get used to it.

-Where are Claire and Alex? Sam asks.

\- Claire, Jody answers, I haven't heard from her anymore. The latest news I have had to date back more than a month, she was chasing Utah. Then Alex, she does not live far from here. She found someone, they were married last summer and she is expecting her first child.

-I'm happy for her, Sam adds.

Edouard looks out the window, Dean was playing with Aurore, then turns to them. Dean comes home with Aurore, she walks up to Jody: "Can I have some water, please?

-Come with me, answer Jody, I'll give you some. 

She goes into the kitchen with Aurore. Jody comes back to them, takes his cup and sits down. Her cell phone started ringing, she picks it up: "Allô, yes." She gets up and leaves.

-I'll never get used to it, says Édouard.

**[...]**

Jody returns, with a file in his hands: "If you guys don't mind boys, I need your help."

-What is it ,Jody? Sam asks.

-It's been a month that a serial killer kills people, it has already been 10 victims. There is no link between them, he kidnaps them, then we find their bodies horribly mutilated. Most disturbing is that it is not the same person who kidnaps them. 

She hands them the file, Sam takes it and puts it on the coffee table to read it.

-The photos correspond to the camera that filmed the aggressions, explains Jody, he always chooses this street, most troubling, thing is that each time he has a different face. He kidnaps the people still on that street and two days later their bodies are found in another street. We know he's transporting the victims in a van, unfortunately, she has no plate to identify her owner, and we have very little camera to trace her to the place where he mutilates his victims. There, they have just found a body. The victim was only 20 years old.

-We'll help you catch him, Sam adds.

-I think we're dealing with a Shapeshifter, Dean continues, he wears sunglasses every time to keep his eyes from shining. We're going to go to the morgue to see what we can find, plus we have a trump card, Aurore. She has an unstoppable falir.

-Yes, Aurore replies, I can tell the difference between a human and a Shapeshifter, their smells are different.

Jody prepares, take his car key and they all go out of the house. Jody gets in his car and the others get in the impala.

**[...]**

Edouard had stayed in the car with Aurore, the others were in the hospital.

-It will be many years that I have not hunted, said Aurore.

-You chased Aurore! is surprised Edouard, I didn't know that.

-Yes, with Bobby. He taught me to hunt.

\- I didn't expect that, in coming into this world.

They come back,Jody leaves. Sam and Dean get in the car. Sam opens a transparent bag that contained clothes.

-Feels Aurore, said Sam showing her.

Aurore sniffs: "Yes, it's a Shapeshifter."

-We are going to go to this street where the kidnappings take place, Dean explains. Edouard if this bothers you, we'll drop you off at Jody's because you could endanger yourself if you come with us.

\- Okay, adds Edouard, no problem, I can understand.

Dean starts up and they leave. They arrive in front of Jody's house, Edouard get off.

-You will tell Jody when she comes home not to worry and we're off to hunt down and kill this serial killer, Dean said by actuating the walking forw of car.

-No problem, continue Edouard.

Edouard watches them leave, then he heads for the house.

**[...]**

They stop in the street, Dean opens the back door and Aurore gets out. She starts to sniffle, she walks along the street looking for a smell.

-You found something Aurore! cries Dean who was propped up on the hood of the car.

Aurore comes back, to them: "I can smell his scent, everywhere. I smell of cold meat."

\- Of cold meat! Sam exclaims.

-It must come from the van, answers Aurore, I think.

Sam sits in the car and looks at his tablet, "They were able to trace the vehicle to here before they lost track of it. There are lots of abandoned factories, I see that there is an old slaughterhouse that has closed."

-That explains the smell of cold meat you smelled Aurore, adds Dean, let's go.

Sam tucks her legs inside, Aurore passes over him to put herself in the middle and he closes the door. Dean gets in the car, closes the door, starts and they go.

**[...]**

They arrive at the slaughterhouse, where he sees the van parked in front. The building was huge, its facade was dilapidated. Dean opens the car's trunk, then the hatch and holds it with a rifle. He passes a gun to Sam, takes one for him, then he closes the hatch and the trunk. Sam touches Aurore's locket, she shakes herself and takes her big size.

They head for the building, Dean opens the door and they go inside. They turn on their flashlights, Aurore was next to Sam. She sniffs the air, "He's here, I can feel him. "They advance by pointing their weapons in front of them, Aurore puts her ears forward," I hear something. "She starts to run.

-Aurore! Sam yells.

They start running to follow her, but they lose sight of her.

\- Where did she has passed?Dean asks.

-Aurore, Sam whispers.

They call Aurore several times, they enter a room where he discovers a woman curled up with her eyes blindfolded. Dean rushes over to her, Sam was staying on the lookout.

-I'll take this away from you, Dean said removing the blindfold from his eyes. I'll take him to safety, continues without me. Don't worry, I'll join you afterwards.

Sam sighs and leaves the room. Dean turns to the woman but he gets knocked out. Before losing consciousness,he sees the woman laughing with a club.

**[...]**

Sam hears a noise, it turns on itself with his flashlight. Suddenly something approaches opposite him, he points his flashlight and his gun, ready to shoot. Aurore is comingtowards him running , she is dazzled by the light and stops dead.

-It's you Aurore! Sam exclaims, I almost shoot you. Where were you ?

-I heard someone call for help, Aurore answers, lowering her head, and I went to her rescue. I'm sorry for doing this, where is Dean?

-He went to put a woman to safety, do not worry, he can handle himself. We're going to keep looking for the creature, Dean will join us.

**[...]**

Dean wakes up, his vision was cloudy. Her hands were tied with a chain which was hung on a hook. He tries to detach himself, a man comes towards him with a knife in his hand.

-You are a man now, said Dean smiling, I find you prettier as a woman.

He files his knife with a whetstone: "The first person I killed was my wife ..."

\- I didn't know your kind could have a wife, Dean interrupts, moving his hands to try to get away, I not imagine what it must be in bed.

He walks over to him and puts his knife to his throat, "I loved her, but one day she pissed me off and I slit her throat." He grazes the knife on Dean's neck, he turns around and walks towards a table.

-Then I wanted to see how she worked, he continues, I cut him up and I liked it. I wanted to feel that this sensation again, of to cut out the flesh, to see inside. So I started the experiment again with people, what ecstasy!

-Psychopath! Dean exclaims.

The man rushes to him: "Me a psychopath." He starts to drive his knife in turning it, on Dean's right side towards his kidneys. He's tensing with pain.

-I want to see how a hunter works, I'm going to cut you into pieces and then I'll take care of your friends.

He begins to lacerate it with a knife to the left, blood flowed as the knife advanced.Dean screams in pain, the man displays a wide smile on his face.

\- Go ahead, howls.

Suddenly a bullet hits the man's shoulder, he starts backing up and runs away. Sam arrives with Aurore: "Go ahead Aurore, pursue he." Sam unties Dean, he supports him under the armpit and seats him against a pillar. Sam takes a piece of cloth from his pocket and presses it against the wound.

\- Come on Sam, Dean moans, it's okay. Go, help Aurore.

Sam gets up and starts running.

**[...]**

Aurore stops running, she turns in all directions. She sniffs the ground covered with blood drops suddenly, the man emerged from the shadows and violently hits the top of the Dawn shoulders with an iron bar.Aurore falls down with all her weight on the ground, she tries to bite him, but the man sends him a blow of iron bar on the right side of her head andstarts laughing.

Aurore opens her maw to catch her breath, she sees blurred and blood is leaking from a sore next to her ear.The man kicks her violently on her chest and she starts coughing violently. Aurore raises her head to suck in as much air as possible, her body was trembling, she had almost no strength left. She puts her head violently on the ground, she could hardly keep her eyes open. She takes a deep breath, lifts her head and starts to scream. The man kicks him towards his muzzle, Blood was flowing from his nostrils.

He takes Aurore's jaw with one hand and with the other, he blocks the nostrils. She starts to gesticulate in all directions, the man puts his head on the ground and bends his body to block her. Aurore sees more and more blurry, she felt life leaving her body. Aurore stops moving and loses consciousness. The man pulls out a knife from the back of his pants.

-It's time to cut yourself into pieces to see how you function, he said, rubbing his fingers over the blade.

He raises the knife very high with her two hands, suddenly, a bullet reaches it in the heart and collapses on the right side. Sam comes running in: "No! No ! Aurore." Sam hurriedly kneels down next to Aurora's head, puts his hand on it and sees that it is full of blood. Terror takes hold of her face, he shook Aurore to try to wake her: "No! No ! Come on Aurore, wake up! Go! "Dean arrives at the same time, it becomes pale when he saw the lifeless body of Aurore and Sam who tries to wake her up.

Dean leans on a pillar, he had the breath chopped off. Sam looks at him, face frightened. He takes Aurora's head in his arms: "Wake up Aurore, I beg you." He caresses her neck with his right hand, Dean walks up to him, tears flowed down his face: "Come on my beauty, wake up."


End file.
